Talk:Young Justice Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' 'What's new on Young Justice Wiki' section removal? Okay, seeing as there isn't much being added here, I think we should remove it and replace it with something else. I propose we split the top half in two, and on one side have an Activity Feed, and on the other, a Recent Blog Post feed. Then in the bottom half have a 'Featured Media' section. Is that okay with everyone? If not could you suggest other alternatives. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it should be removed if it's not being updated. Happy to go with your suggestions. -- Supermorff 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not being update because no one else besides me ever did so. Since YJ is an ongoing show, I think there should be a news section. Maybe it could be done via blogs like on Avatar Wiki, but regardless there should be a discernible section for that. ― Thailog 20:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::That is why I thought of using blog posts. It works well on Avatar Wiki, although there is much more news being released there at the current time. Still, I'll change it around later this afternoon, and see what you think. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I took the liberty of revamping the main page, as you can see. Let me know if you like it and/or make your suggestions. ― Thailog 11:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::It looks great, nice work. The only thing I don't really like is the width of the left hand column, but there really isn't anything we can do, is there? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 12:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually we can, but if we add the slider it will inevitably have to be changed to the standard width. Or is that what you had in mind? ― Thailog 12:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Links The Young Justice links need to be corrected to the "The Team". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I've gone through and replaced them. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 03:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The toolbar at the top still goes to the show. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I assume you meant the drop down menu, if so, thanks, I've fixed it. If you meant the box on the main page, that link is supposed to go to Young Justice. Thanks for the report. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, the drop down menu. As stupid as it sounds I would've never guessed that as the correct name for it. No problem. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC)